


Star Sapphire

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I shown you how humans dance yet?” Suga asks, reaching out and taking Tooru’s other hand.</p><p>“What?” Tooru asks, alarmed. Suga looks down, and he blushes blue high on his cheeks. Tooru sucks in a breath. He does know what he’s asking. “Okay,” he says, chest pounding in time with the ocean, “show me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> this is really gay i'm so sorry
> 
> written for day one of oisuga week, universe/firsts. [this oisuga week's prompts are here if you're curious!](http://oisuga-week.tumblr.com/post/118877929679/hey-oisuga-fans-exciting-news-your-wait-for-a)
> 
> and a huge thanks to katie/[junebirds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junebirds/pseuds/junebirds) for hashing out this au with me!

The sea air is sweeter than normal with the warm, gentle breeze rolling in from the ocean. There are a few fluffy white clouds scattered around the sky, but they hardly ever drift in front of the sun.  “It’s hot,” Tooru complains for the sake of it, stepping carefully over worn black-brown rocks that line the beaches.

Suga glances over his shoulder. “Sorry about that,” he says, not sounding sorry at all. They’re had the same conversation about Earth weather too many times for Suga to bother at this point. “We won’t be long.”

Tooru recognizes where they are, even though he’s only been here once, at night. He missed home badly that week and kept lashing out, so Suga took him to his favorite spot on the beach to try to cheer him up. They’re far enough away from civilization that the stars are perfectly clear in the night sky, but something about looking at them on a quiet, secluded part of beach made them much more beautiful.

It could also have something to do with how Suga held Tooru’s hand the entire time.

He’s not holding Tooru’s hand now, however, and it bothers him more than he wants it to. He keep looking down at Suga’s hand, swinging at his side as he walks, and frowning. But Suga is walking too far ahead to notice Tooru’s glances, and Tooru is too stubborn to do it himself.

Finally, they step between the two large rocks that mark the entrance to a small stretch of sand, perfectly sized for a few people to stretch out and relax in. Waves lap gently against the sand, their power quelled by the peninsula that flanks the beach. And behind the beach, an almost sheer cliff, though it’s only around ten feet high. Tooru could climb it, easily. But the walk is nice too.

Suga takes a deep breath of sea air and smiles, eyes sparkling as he looks out at the water. Somehow this place seems less magical during the day. If Tooru were the same as he was when he first came to Earth he would have voiced that thought immediately, but he’s learned to keep his mouth shut. At least when it comes to Suga.

“Listen,” Suga says.

Tooru tilts his head. “Shockingly, the ocean sounds exactly the same as it does at ou—your house.”

“No, not that.” Suga rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. He touches Tooru’s arm, which sense a warm feeling racing through his body, and points across the crescent peninsula, to where a beach faces them hundreds of feet away. “Do you see that building there, the one with the green roof? That’s the restaurant I showed you that one time, the one where people play music live every Friday.”

“Oh,” Tooru says, staring across the water. He can see the building Suga points out easily. “...And?”

Suga looks at him. “Oikawa, it’s Friday.”

Tooru actually listens for once, and he can hear music carrying across the sea. He blinks, delighted. “I can hear it,” he says, smiling, and Suga grins back. He then drops his hand, which is disappointing. “It sounds familiar,” he continues, “is that one of the bands you like?”

“It is!” Suga beams. He’s been on earth for too many centuries by himself, and he’s essentially gone native, to the point of taking a human name. He loves human music and movies and culture. Tooru has learned the hard way that he’ll easily, and eagerly, start an impromptu lecture on human things whenever he learns Tooru and Iwa are ignorant. “I don’t know all of the bands that play there, of course,” Suga goes on to explain, “but I like sitting here and listening anyway. It’s calming.”

“Why don’t you get a table in there to listen?” Tooru asks. “You could eat dinner, or whatever it is you said humans do in restaurants.”

“I do, sometimes. I guess I just prefer it out here.” Suga shrugs, and his gem catches the light. It’s on the back of his neck, and Suga mentioned once before if he covers it he can sometimes pass for human. But it’s not the same. He doesn’t have to say it for Tooru to know it’s true. Humans eventually die when he doesn’t, so he looks to music or stories instead.

Tooru lifts his hand and forces himself to lightly touch Suga’s shoulder. “We’ll go sometime. If that’s okay.”

Suga ducks his head and nods. Before Tooru can drop his hand he turns and grabs it, pulling him out into the middle of their tiny beach. “Have I shown you how humans dance yet?” Suga asks, reaching out and taking Tooru’s other hand.

“What?” Tooru asks, alarmed. Suga looks down, and he blushes blue high on his cheeks. Tooru sucks in a breath. He does know what he’s asking. “Okay,” he says, chest pounding in time with the ocean, “show me.”

“Listen,” Suga says for a second time, and they both stand still to listen to the music. Tooru can feel it running through him, and he knows Suga can too, judging by how electric his fingers feel. “Humans have numerous different dances,” Suga explains, his voice less authoritative than it usually is when he talks about human culture. He almost sounds nervous. “This one is one of my favorites.”

All gems know how to dance, and Tooru would say he’s good at it. The steps Suga shows him are weird, looser and freer than the ones he learned back on the homeworld, but they’re set to the rhythm of the music and Tooru picks it up only two songs in. They kick up sand as they dance and it’s  _exhilarating_. Tooru has never had this much fun while dancing before, since it was simply a means to an end, and he almost feels like he could fly.

The turquoise on his chest starts to glow, as does the pearl on Suga’s neck, and the physical boundaries of their bodies melt away. Tooru is drawn in and he feels the places where he ends and Suga begins disappear. They shift, change, and a second later a fusion stands where they were.

The first thing he does is look at the gem on his chest. It’s a deep, vibrant blue, with a white starburst right in the center. “Star Sapphire,” he says to himself, smiling. It’s a beautiful gem. Part of him itches to pull out his weapon and see what sort of powers he has, but he resists.

Star Sapphire can easily see over the cliff, but he’s more interested in the ocean. He can still hear the music, still feels the urge to move with it, and he wants to wade out into the surf just to feel the water. He takes a step, and—the part of him that’s Tooru panics, and the fusion falls apart.

Suga stumbles, but manages to keep standing. Tooru, on the other hand, catches his foot on a rock and falls face-first on the sand. “ _Ow_ ,” he says, pushing himself up and rubbing his sore jaw.

“Oikawa?” Suga kneels next to him. He lightly touches Tooru’s cheek. “Are—are you okay?”

Tooru nods. His face feels hot, and he knows it’s not because of the midday sun. “Sorry,” he says. It was his fault their fusion broke. He’s fused plenty of times before, mostly with Iwa, and always in combat situations. Never with anyone like Suga, who calls himself a pacifist and gets excited over new television shows and something called the internet.

Suga shakes his head. He bites the inside of his cheek, then impulsively leans forward and kisses the small scratches on Tooru’s face. He doesn’t have any healing powers so there’s no point, except they were sharing brainspace just a minute ago and Tooru knows _exactly_ why he did it. “Better?” he asks.

“Almost.” Tooru replies. He pulls Suga in closer, but it’s Suga who tilts his head enough to kiss him. Tooru doesn’t like to admit he has much less experience kissing than dancing, but when Suga pulls away and laughs, breathy, he thinks he’s done alright. They kiss a second time now that their nerves are gone, and as soon as their lips touch their bodies change into light.

Star Sapphire ends up sprawled on the sand. He watches a cloud drift lazily across the sky and thinks, well, if this is how it’s going to work, than that’s fine. He’ll just have to get used to forming and then immediately falling on the ground.

 


End file.
